retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Guild/recruiter
Guild Recruiter Duties and Set Up Guide Being a guild recruiter comes as a benefit once you become a full fledged "Associate" of the guild. With the benefit comes the reward of knowing that you are helping to introduce members to a fantastic guild and getting more great folks to play with. We've created this page so you'll know how to set yourself up to recruit and also so you'll know what's expected of you as a recruiter. Recruiter Duties 1) Have your "Recruiting" box checked whenever in-game and not grouped or in raid. This advertises the guild as accepting new members and lets folks know who to contact when seeking a guild. 2) Know the minimum requirements for a potential new member. They are: :a) Must be adventure level 1 or higher :b) Must be real-life age of 18 or higher :c) You must notify them that promotion to full member rank requires guild website registration. Newcomer and Associate ranks do not require any registrations. NOTES: :a) All Races and Classes and Tradeskills are accepted. :b) You don't need to know a person's exact age, just confirm they are over 18 :c) If you don't have time to answer questions from the potential member, ask another guild member to do it for you. Things you are looking for when talking to them are 1) do they act mature, 2) can they carry on an intelligent conversation, 3) what is the most important thing they would be looking for in a guild. :Once you recruit a new member: :a) Explain to the newcomer what the first three ranks are (Newcomer, Associate, Member) and the requirements for getting promoted to each rank. :b) Assist the New Member in getting to the Guild Hall and acquiring the "Call to Guild Hall" ability. :c) Give the New Member a tour of the Guild Hall, we've all worked hard to get what's in it so you should be proud to show it off! (not to mention they need to know where the amenities are located) :d) Point out the Guild Orientation and Amenities books on the counter in the main lobby :d) Explain how the Guild Bank works :e) Explain how the Guild Mender works :f) Give the New Member the guild website "http://TINY.CC/BLADE" and make sure they know it's required to register on it to be promoted to " MEMBER " rank. Direct them to either the "JOIN UP" or "New Members Register Here" buttons on the main page of the guild website (after they hit the "Enter" button. : ---- How to Set Up Guild Recruiting For Your Character 1) Make sure you ask a Guild Officer to verify that you've been given recruiting permission. {C}2) Open the Guild Window (press the U key on your keyboard) {C}3) Select the "Recruiting" tab (top right side of the guild window {C}4) At the very bottom of the window beside the shield, check the "Recruiting For Guild" box. Note: If this option isn't available to you ie; you are unable to check the box, ask a Guild Officer to give you recruiter permission. 5) Click on the small "Details" button beside the "Recruiting for Guild" box. 6) A "Guild Recruiter Settings" window will open. 7) Click the "Set Message" button. 8) Enter your own custom recruiting message. Here's a sample one guild member is using "This guild has lots of active, interesting and very helpful members. Come find your new home with us!" 9) Click "OK" 10) You can click on the "Toggle Class" button to change the display from Adventure to Tradeskill. 11) You can click on the "Take New Picture" button if you are not satisfied with the displayed Picture. 12) Click the "X" button on the top right corner of the "Guild Recruiter Settings" window when done to close this window. 13) Congratulations you are now recruiting for the guild. 14) To stop recruiting just remove the check mark in the "Recruiting for Guild" box. Successful Recruit #Recruits must meet eligibility requirements ##at least 18 years of age or older ##certify that they are not an active guild leader or officer of another guild ##must register on the guild site prior to joining #In order for a recruiter to be paid for recruiting a new member, these requirements must be met: ##Recruits must be grouped with the Recruiter and Invitation Issuer before "/guild invite" command is issued ##Recruit must ask for the enrollment invitation, Recruiters cannot request it for the recruit ##Recruit must remain an active member for at least 30 days minimum ##Recruit must have displayed rank ladder progression (meaning they must have gained the rank of "Member") *Any disputes regarding the determination of a "successful recruit" will be reviewed by the Guild Leader or Officers. *Final judgement for all disputes will rest with the Guild Leader or Guild Officers *Recruiters will be awarded one plat for each successful recruit *Recruiters must be an Active Member in good standing with RB on the day of payment to be eligible for payment Sign this Guide CLICK HERE to sign this guide. or post a COMMENT to the bottom of this page saying you've read it. If you sign it using the "comment" feature, you MUST include the name of your IN-GAME ELDER toon in order to be given credit for reading this guide. Comments Category:Browse Category:Guild